Custom:LEGO Batman 3: The Final Battle!
Message from creator: Dilster and Vovin, please stop editing this right now. Dilster, you even got blocked for it. FYI, you guys did not create this custom, I did, and that gives you no rights to change anything on the page. I am also pretty mad that my file was overwritten because of Dilster. Now please stop. Any admins please help me. Thank you. Super Heroes |Price = $59.99 |Developers = TT Games |Publishers = SaburoTech |Date = |Genre = |Modes = Single Player, Co-op |Rating = |Platforms = Wii U, Xbox One, PS4, PC }} LEGO Batman 3: The Final Battle, also known as LEGO DC Comics Video Game, is a video game published by SaburoTech. It is about Brainiac and various Arkham prisoners trying to rule Gotham City and the world! This was started by in Winter 2013. Sypnosis LEGO Batman 3 Brainiac's UFO comes down to earth and crashes in Gotham Park. Vicki Vale reports it to GCN. Brainiac then exits the UFO and terrorizes Gotham. James Gordan witnessed the event and called Batman and Robin to stop Brainiac The duo fight Brainiac for a few minutes, but are easily defeated. Superman then arrives and fights Brainiac. He drains all of Superman's power from him with LexCorp machinery. He looses his invincibility, super strength, heat vision, freeze breath, super breath, flight, and x-ray vision. He falls to the ground, weakened, while Brainiac has all of Superman's abilities. He then flies off. After the fight, Brainiac gos to Arkham Asylum. He uses his heat vision to melt open the walls off The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Riddler, Bane, The Penguin, and Mr. Freeze's cells. He tells the six of them that he came down to earth to destroy all life. The police find that they escape. Joker, Harley Quinn, and Freeze jump into Joker's helicopter, Riddler and the Penguin hop into the race car, and Bane stays to fight the cops. Batman and Robin arrive. However, Bane escapes. The duo chased after him and used the Batmobile to blow up the tumbler. Bane falls down, and is sent back to Arkham. Batman questions Commissioner Gordon about who escapes, and he says that Brainiac broke the six villains out. Later, Bruce Wayne does research on the Batcomputer about destruction going on in Gotham. He finds out about The Riddler and The Penguin breaking into Gotham Bank. He and Robin hop into their vehicles and go to the bank. They investigate the bank and find a Riddler box in a broken vault. Robin finds a hint leading that leads the duo to going through an underground hatch that Riddler and Penguin dug through in the vault. There is stolen money down there. The duo then finds The Penguin near the money. They manage to defeat him, but The Penguin falls over and down through the underground dirt and lands on The Riddler's drill going through the ground. They escape. Bruce Wayne returns to the Batcave, seeing Green Lantern helping rebuilding it. Bruce checks the Batcomputer and sees a danger signal of a break-in. Several Riddler Goons come into the Batcave, but are stopped by Robin. The Riddler and The Penguin enter with Brainiac. Robin comes tries to defend, but is it hit by Riddler's "?" cane. They set off a few bombs, destroying only some bits of the cave. Green Lantern defeats the three, but Brainiac grabs The Penguin and flies off. The Riddler jumps into his race car and drives away. Batman chases after him. Batman shoots a bullet from the Batmobile at the wheel on Riddler's race car and it crashes into a building. Commissioner Gordon catches The Riddler and throws him into his cell at Arkham Asylum. Meanwhile, Brainiac brings The Penguin to a dock and flies away. Penguin gets a remote out of his pocket and presses a button, which brings a duck ocean speeder out of the water. He jumps on it and drives away. Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake go back to the Batcave. Green Lantern, tired, rebuilds the parts that Brainiac destroyed. Bruce checks the Batcomputer, and sees that the Penguin is on his duck speeder driving towards an arctic land. Bruce goes into the Batman suit and heads to Sublevel 6 with Robin. They chase after the Penguin in the Batboat. They drive towards the Arctic land before the Penguin. When Penguin arrives, the Dynamic Duo jump out at Penguin, but he blocks them with his umbrella shield. Fight broke out, and the duo managed to defeat The Penguin. They let him live as long as he tells them why he is going to the arctic area. He says that his lair with his Penguin Minions were in there and he was putting The Joker's mind controlling gas that he borrowed into their systems, so they can control civilians. Batman makes him surrender and take the mind gas out of the minions. He does so, but they put him in the Batboat and bring him to the Batcave and hold him hostage until the Brainiac threat ended. While at the Batcave, Batman gets a call from Commissioner Gordon about an attack on Gotham Observatory by The Joker, Harley Quinn, and Mr. Freeze. The duo arrive with Green Lantern and find Wonder Woman there already holding up part of the observatory. When they reach the roof, they do not find The Joker and his team, but they do find a toxin carving of the Joker's face, which reveals that he did the destruction. While the duo try to clean up the destroyed parts, Green Lantern looks through the fallen telescope and can see Joker's helicopter flying towards Botanic Gardens. He tells Wonder Woman, Batman, and Robin about it, and they head there. The GCPD arrives to stop them, but The Joker launches "Laugh Gas" at them. Green Lantern arrives with Batman on his back and Robin on Wonder Woman's back as flying transportation. Mr. Freeze skydives off of the helicopter and scales Botanic Gardens. The duo jump Freeze but he freezes Robin using his freeze gun and punches Batman with his strength. Green Lantern flies up and punches Freeze with his big, green hand. The fight went on for a few minutes, and Wonder Woman tied Freeze with the Golden Lasso of Truth. She dropped him and Mr. Freeze plummeted from Botanic Gardens and landed on the ground. Commissioner Gordon threw him into the police van and drove off to Arkham, however, Harley and The Joker escape in the helicopter. Batman chases them in the Batwing and Robin chases them with the Robincopter. Green Lantern and Wonder Woman chase after him with flight. When they catch up, The Joker shoots the Batwing with a rocket launcher. The Batwing is unbreakable, but it hurdles to the ground and crashes, Robin drops down and gets Batman out of the Batwing and heals him. Harley Quinn and The Joker park the helicopter on Wayne Tower and set off a few bombs. Before much, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern arrive. Harley stays and summons Black Manta, but they both are defeated. The Dynamic Duo then sees The Joker escaping in his helicopter. They go after him in the Batcopter and blow up his helicopter. Joker and several of his goons fall through the air and land in the street. The heroes see him and chase after him, while his goons hold them off. Joker is cornered near a building, but is rescued by Brainiac in his UFO. Batman and Wonder Woman head to Gotham Hospital to get Superman while Green Lantern and Robin fight Brainiac and Joker. Wonder Woman busts open the door to the room where Superman is in. They help him back to where Brainiac's UFO is and drop him on the bench where he can heal. After fighting for periods of time, Green Lantern flies up and smashes the UFO with his giant hand. Brainiac stays to fight the heroes while The Joker goes to get a vehicle and Joker gas. After defeated, the LexCorp device that was used to drain Superman's powers fell out of Brainiac's suit. Batman quickly grabs it and drains the stolen power of Superman out of Brainiac. Weakened, he falls down, and Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD throw Brainiac near him so he can't escape. Batman shoots the power out of the LexCorp device and onto Superman. Healed, he jumps up and rips off his business suit, showing his super hero suit. The Joker arrives from up the street and starts towards the heroes. He is driving a steamroller, with a rocket launcher and Joker gas launchers. He says that he has fallen in love with the idea of plunging Gotham into anarchy, and he shoots a rocket at the Gotham Arctic World at the zoo. The heroes try to destroy the steamroller, but it was not easy for them. The first success in stopping the steamroller was when Wonder Woman swung her lasso at the crusher and yanks it off. It rolls towards her, but she stops it with her super strength. Green Lantern uses his ring to construct a mallet, and he strikes it against the steamroller. The heroes work together and destroy the steamroller, but the Joker pulls out his machine gun and he fights just Batman. After a period of fighting, The Joker is defeated brought to Arkham Asylum with Commissioner Gordon. The police make Brainiac fix his UFO so he can leave Earth. When he flies back, he goes by Arkham Asylum and sees The Joker. They bid each other farewell. In the post-credit scene, Commissioner Gordon is seen in his office at Arkham, and he hears footsteps near the prisoner's cells. He assumes that it is somebody breaking the inmates out, but it it Batman taking The Penguin to his cell because he forgot to take him to Arkham when he was done using him at the Batcave. Commissioner Gordon tells the player(s) what task they are doing before starting the bonus levels found through Gotham City by collecting Gold Batarangs. DLC's Slade the Successor A few years after the Brainiac threat is done, Batman gets an alert that there has been a Blackgate Break-out. He hurries to the Batmobile and drives to Blackgate. He realizes that many prisoners have broken out and killed the cops, so he investigates and beats up some inmates trying to escape. Batman catches Hush trying to escape, so he punches him, throws him to the wall, and throws a Batarang at his head. More inmates killed other policeman, such as Commissioner Loeb, who they put in a containment cell full of Joker Gas. Batman goes to the roof, where he finds The Riddler about to throw Commissioner Gordon off the roof, but he is stopped by a punch. Batman asks Gordon if he saw any inmates, and he said he saw Victor Zsasz and Killer Croc take his daughter Barbara and held her hostage in the Sewers. Batman takes the Batmobile to the Police Station, and goes underneath it into a Manhole. He finds the two villains, and tells them to surrender. They refuse, and Croc, larger than ever, attacks Batman. Batman is tired out after a few punches, but he defeats Killer Croc from his practice fighting Bane. Batman reaches Zsasz holding Barbara hostage, with a gun pointing to her head. Zsasz warns Batman that if he goes near him, he will shoot Barbara, but Batman bests him by throwing a Batarang at his head, which knocks him out. The police soon arrest Croc and Zsasz. Alfred comes in from The Batcave, telling Bruce about a murder at Amusement Mile, and strangely that Two-Face was the victim. Batman heads there and scans for clues with Detective Vision. He finds the story of it, where Two-Face set up a decoy while he robbed some civilians, but then The Penguin came and shot Two-Face with a shotgun, and the decoy was taken and stabbed by Candy who worked at Penguin's ship The Final Offer, which is where Batman heads to to ask interrogate the Penguin. Batman sneaks in through a vent and takes down several goons kept as guards. He then reaches a room with almost all of the members in it. They are all talking and drinking wine. Batman tells them to tell him where the Penguin is, but they refuse. Electrocutioner comes down and duels Batman. He is defeated just by a kick to the face. Some Goons stick their guns at Batman, but he jumps into the vents and takes them down with stealth. He then reaches the control room, where he finds Candy speaking in an intercom warning them that "The Bat may be wandering around." Batman punches Candy and throws her into a cell. He interrogates her, and she says that Penguin and his new team is planning to blow up some places in Gotham City with hostages nearby. Batman goes to The Penguin's office, where he beats him up with his own cane. He holds Penguin by his neck and makes him tell him their first bomb target. Penguin refuses to tell, so he is thrown across the room and interrogates him some more. He says they will blow the walls of Gotham Bridge, the Subway, and Wayne Manor. Then he brings him to the GCPD, along with Candy and Electrocutioner. Batman heads to the Subway, where some hostages are locked inside of a train. The leader of the operation was Slade Wilson. Batman attacks jim, but Slade easily knocks him down. Mad Hatter then comes down with a turret and starts shooting at Batman, and sets the detonation for three minutes. Once Hatter is defeated, Batman tries defusing the bomb, just at a second left. He then drives in the Batmobile towards the bridge. Batman finds that Killer Moth has lighten the bridge on fire in case anybody tries defusing the bomb. Baman attacks him, and they fly back through a wall. Batman throws another punch, but Killer Moth dodges and traps him with some fire. Batman extinguishes it and attacks Moth again. Wounded, he manages to defeat Killer Moth, defuse the bomb, and save many hostages. He hurries toward Wayne Manor. At Wayne Manor, Batman tries to find the bomb. He traces Mr. Freeze's fingerprints leading up to Alfred burried in some rubble. He throws the rubble off, shocks Alfred, and tells him to run. Batman finds the bomb and defuses it. Soon the Batcomputer says that Mr. Freeze and Slade have taken over Blackgate. Gameplay The entire hub of the video game is Gotham City, which looks similar to the one in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, except hub is a lot larger, has new locations, and redesigned locations. The Batcave is much larger than the one in LEGO Batman 2. The BatComputer allows players to replay levels, buy Red Bricks, read certain comics, and make custom characters. (half similar to Deadpools room and half similar to regular activities.) Most of the Batcave is a mix of the one in Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Rises and the one in Batman: Arkham Origins. Alfred wanders around the Batcave. He can't be tagged, but the player can talk to him. There is a place to park the Batmobile, the Batwing, and the Bat-Boat. There is a place where Batman is building the Bat, which refers to it not appearing in any Batman LEGO games. The last thing is Superman's room, which is where Superman can crash if he is hunted by Lex Luthor or anyone. The room has a blue bed, a closet which holds the Superman cape and bodysuit, and two posters, which were the Man of Steel ones in LEGO. Due to Gotham taking over most of the hub, Metropolis is very little. It has a few buildings and two famous ones, The Daily Planet and LexCorp. The Watchtower can be teleported to and from via the Batcave. In the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter and Cyborg appear like Alfred does in the Batcave, and also can not be tagged, but spoken to. There is what resembles a teleporter, which can bring members of the Justice League down to be played as, such as Zatanna and Hawkgirl. Next to that, there is a computer which can access the maps and create Custom Characters, with all of the Batcave Data. The gameplay is the same as the Arkham video games, except with Multiplayer. You move with the screen right behind you, so you can see your character's back. The same Batman equipment is included, such as Batclaw and Explosive Gel. There are gangs you can fight. You defeat the last one in slow-motion, like in the Arkham Games. If the gangs are spread out, than you have to sneak through vents and do Silent takedowns to them, which is when the player covers the enemy's mouth, kicks them in the back, and lays them down. When everyone in a group is defeated, it is save to proceed with the mission. The boss fights are just like the ones in the Arkham video games. For instance, when you fight Deathstroke, you have to take his weapons, use them against him, and knock his mask off which reveals Slade underneath. The only difference is that you can never fail by losing all health, but it is in the bonus missions. Most boss battles are also the same, especially the Bane fight, which he uses Venom and charges at you. However, Bane can also run over enemies. Also, for the first time ever, Bane breaks Batman's back, like he does in Knightfall. Additional Abilities are included for characters such as The Flash, where he has Super Speed like in the comics. Characters with flight don't have a back view while flying, but they can still have one while walking. Unlike the Arkham games, though, Batarang abilities are able to target at LEGO objects. The only one the same in the game is Remote-Control Batarangs, which are immune to electricity and can power electric charges. Ten Minikits are hidden in each level, and one Riddler Trophy is in each level and a few hidden around Gotham City and Metropolis. There is an Online Match in the game. This is the only way characters can play as enemies. (except for Joker, Catwoman, Brainiac, and Deathstroke) The only one not playable are in it is Brainiac, who is carrying out an attack and leading the villains. In the match, players play as the enemies and try to ambush the Justice League. Characters have to move around slowly, ambushing enemies in special ways. For example, players have to wait for Superman to stand over Kryptonite, then knock it on top of him. Silver and Gold LEGO can be destroyed, but it alerts the Justice League, making them come to the area to attack. Each player has four lives until they are out of the game and must watch the other players try to win the game. Voice Actors/Actresses * Kevin Conroy - Batman * Christian Bale - Brainiac * Troy Baker - Joker, Two-Face, Robin * Nolan North - Penguin * J.B. Blanc - Bane * Tara Strong - Harley Quinn, Wonder Woman * Wally Winger - Riddler, Inmates * Steve Blum - Killer Croc, Inmates * Fred Tatasciore - Solomon Grundy * Rick D. Wasserman - Clayface * Martin Jarvis - Alfred * Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor * Heath Ledger - Mad Hatter * Stephen Amell - Green Arrow * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Manu Bennett - Deathstroke * Chris Cox - Deadshot Characters Normal Skins * Batman :* BTAS Batman :* The Dark Knight Returns :* Adam West * Robin :* BTAS Robin :* Burt Ward :* Nightwing * Catwoman :* BTAS Catwoman :* Catwoman DLC Packs Characters * Batman * Superman * Robin * Joker Batarangs * Flaming Batarang * Explosive Batarang * Icy Batarang * Electric Batarang * Super Batarang DLC's Slade Wilson DLC There is a mission pack, with missions more similar to Arkham Games. Batman is playable in all of the Arkham ones with a ripped cape, tattered cloths, and is wounded. * Killer Croc Guard and Victor Zsasz holding Barbara Gordon hostage. * Two-Face Murdered? * The Final Offer with The Penguin, Electrocutioner, and Candy. * Bomb Hostages from Several Villains * Mr. Freeze Blackgate Takeover * Deathstroke Showdown Levels There will be 25 levels, including bonus level found by collecting Gold Batarangs. Gallery Promotional Images Promotional_Batman.jpg Promotional_Superman.jpg Promotional_WW.jpg Promotional_Bane.jpg Promotional_Penguin.jpg Promotional_Harley.jpg Screenshots Premilary_Robin_for_LB3.jpg|Premilary Robin Design Batman_vs_Joker.jpg|Batman chases Joker through the streets. Decoy_Batcave.jpg|The Decoy Batcave, which was used to trick Riddler and The Penguin, but they overlook it entirely. Two-Face_Comic.jpg|A comic from the Batcomputer. Riddler_Trophy.png|A Riddler Trophy DLC Packs Batman_Arkham_Missions.jpg|Arkham Missions